Sarishinohara - The Angels
by Varange
Summary: A different power, a different path, a different journey and maybe a different fate?This is the parallel/sister-fic of my other fic,Sarishinohara and my birthday gift to my co-writer. Slight crossover with some other series. May contain spoiler for the original version of this fic.HAPPY BIRTHDAY, VuTrungThanh AND THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO HELP ME!
1. Prologue

**Author's rant: First is Devil Maker: Tokyo and now is this *sigh*... Well, as I said in the summary, this is a parallel/sister-fic of my other fic "Sarishinohara" and this version is my birthday gift to my co-writer, VuTrungThanh. Thank you very much for helping me, especially when I was having a mental breakdown. If the reaction is positive, I will continue this version. And of course, there will be changes in this version.**

**1/Ushio's power: Well, you can already see in the category XD**

**2/Shirayuki: In this version, Narukami Shirayuki will be replaced by another girl. Who? You will have to find out in the story later (if I update this fic). **

**3/Ushio's background: Ushio's background will not only stick to the two songs "Sarishinohara" and "Yonjuunana" but also the manga version of "Sarishinohara" song. Ushio's background of the original version of this fic is only stick to the two songs, not the manga. In other words, you can say this version of Ushio is the more canon-liked version. Moreover, this version of Hiromu Ushio will not as lonely as in the orginal version of this fic**

**4/Weapons:... Well, that's still depend on the progress of this version. Ideas and suggestions are welcomed.**

**5/Pairings: ... No pairings for Issei and Saji, that is all you need to know! Muwahahahahahahahaha! *evil laugh* Ideas and suggestions for Ushio's pairing are welcomed, of course.**

**And now, some explainations about our source of inspiration for both version of this fic, ****Sarishinohara**** and ****Yonjuunana**** since not everyone know about these two songs, though I ADVICE you to hear/watch the song (with Eng-sub of course XD... Oh and Rib's version too since both of us always think that his version are MUCH better than Hatsune Miku's version! His voice always makes us want to cry when we heard both of these songs!) in order to understand better**

**1/Sarishinohara (Distant field): Sarishinohara is a play on words and it MIGHT be referring to Sashihara Rino, a member of HKT48 band, former member of AKB48 band. It's a story about a guy in love with an idol but unable to continue loving her because of her career and Sarishinohara talks about the story from the boyfriend (named Hiromu Ushio in my fic)'s perspective. While in the real life, Sashihara Rino's boyfriend (named Ton-chan)** **sent Sashihara's pictures & stories of their relationship to a gossip magazine, and thanks to that, Sashihara was exiled from AKB48 as they have a strict policy on no relationships for the members, the main protagonist in the song still loved the girl and as said in the end of the song: "...through all of the faults you've made, all the wrongs that you do, I wouldn't mind if they bring me to my end. Forever, I'll be here for you" (I only use the English translation of lyric since I'm too lazy to paste the romanji lyrics in here)**

**2/Yonjuunana (Forty-Seven): while it is considered as the sequel of Sarishinohara, this song told the story but on the idol's perspective. MikitoP's comment about his song was "The girl everyone knows: Her dreams, her love, and - reality.-Even so, she runs. For she must.". The "forty-seven" MIGHT refer that AKB48 now only had 47 member with Sashihara's exile (though in fact the number of AKB48's members is about... I don't know exactly but it has passed the 48 number far too long in the past).**

**Okay, enough ranting. Enjoy the show, minna-san... And again, Happy Birthday to my co-writer, VuTrungThanh! \(^0^)/**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my plot...**

**Prologue: The story of the past and Hiromu Ushio.**

Angels

The kind of supernatural beings that created by the Bible God and they faithfully served the Bible God as well as followed what the Bible God had set and they had the powers to inflict pain upon Devils/demons due to their light-based powers. On the top of the angels, the **Seraphim** or also known as **Burning Angels** were the highest ranks angels and also the guardians of the Thrones of Heaven. Under the rule of the Bible God, angels helped him watched over the mortal realm without interfering in it.

And then the Great War between Heaven, Underworld and Grigori came.

Hordes of Devils and Demons, legions of Angels and countless Fallen Angels, all threw themselves in an endless war that could be considered as the Armageddon of the world. Numerous lives were vanquished, blood flew into rivers, fields were covered with armors, weapons and corpses. But ironically, the side received the largest loss wasn't Heaven, Underworld or Grigori.

It was humanity, the side was caught in between the crossfire, received the largest loss.

Angels need human's faith in God to have more power while Devils need human's greed to gain more power... Ironically, no prayer or deal could save them... The God no longer cared about humanity as much as he cared before the Great War and only care about eliminating all the 'evil' in the world. The Seraphs were too occupied with the war to look at what the war had caused to humanity. Devils overpriced the deals with human and took countless human souls in order to gain more 'greed', which enheanced their power while at that time, angels were mass produced by using the souls of the dead that God deemed 'worthy' without caring about the souls's true nature and desire to peacefully rest, which led countless angels Fell and became Fallen Angels. Slowly and gradually, humanity was bleeding to death and coming to its end by the sheer chaos, sorrow, anguish, misery and despair roaming on the land of living.

Until one day...

A group of angels, after having to hear the cries of sorrow and despair of humanity for a very long time yet couldn't do anything to help because of the Bible God's law that forbade them from intefering in the mortal realm, decided to broke that law and left the Angels Faction, exile themselves and descend to the mortal realm. At here, they invoked an ancient ritual and connected themselves to **Akasha the Root**, the source of all information, possibilities and phenomena of the universe , and the **World** itself. As the result, the group of angels was given tremendous power and knowledge as each of them now reigned over a different aspect of the natural world and the human life, which gave each of them a new pair of wings depended on the aspect they reigned . Despite being angels, they stopped answering God as they created their own organization, **The League of Angels** with **Tyrael, The Angel of Justice** became its leader by their votes.

With their newly gained power and knowledge, they started to build **Etheria**, their new home as well as the new utopia. And when **Etheria **was finished, the **Leagues of Angels** began their operations, which consisted of protecting humans from being caught between the crossfire of the Great War even if they had to fight with the three factions, helping solved the conflicts between humans governments and preventing the wars as well as insuring peace and prosperity across the lands that their powers could reach and many more. In just merely two years, even though there were things that the League couldn't do yet, humanity's faith and devotion started leaving the Bible God and going to the League. At the same time, less and less people made contracts with devils to gain what they need to survive as more and more humans started travelling to the lands which were under the League's protection in order to start/build a new happy and fair life with their own hands.

But how could it be possible? The answer was very easy.

It was because the **League of Angels **had given one thing the Bible God had failed to give to humankind at that time. The thing that could give humankind the power to overcome the sorrow and despair as well as the courage to move forward regardless what kind of sullied future was waiting for them. The thing that could give the joy of living back to the people who had lost it. It was not power, potential, the salvation or a place in Heaven.

It was Hope.

But the World was cruel in its own way.

Three years after the League was created, **Etheria** was attacked by three Faction, Angels, Devils and Fallen Angels at the same time. The Angels attacked them because God had deemed the Angels of the League as "betrayers", "heresy", "sinful" and many other words while the Devils attacked the League because of the decreasing number of people who made contracts with them as the Fallen Angels attacked in order to revenge and to prove their 'superior' strength.

And to make the matter worse, in the middle of the one-against-three war, **Trihexa**, the **Apocalyptic Beast** that was on par with the **Great Red**, awoke and broke half of the seals the God of the Bible had placed upon it.

Without any better choice, Tyrael decided to use his final trump card, the strongest ritual, **The Greatest Sacrifice**. After forbidding the rest of the Angels of the League from interfering, Tyrael used himself as bait in order to lured The Bible God, The Satans and a large number of angel, demons, devils and fallen angels to a huge magic circle where Tyrael, with all of his strength, power, knowledge he had gained from **Akasha the Root** and the two weapons the **World** lent him: **Ea the Sword of Rupture** and **Enkidu the Chains of Heaven**, the Angel of Justice** SLAIN** every single one of his pursuers. No one, from the weakest to the strongest and even the Satan and the Bible God, escaped the hand of death and Tyrael used the souls of the ones he had slain as 'The Greatest Sacrifice' in order to create **The Great Seal** and seal **Trihexa** away.

But Tyrael wasn't awared of the backlash of what he had done: since the power of the ritual was too strong given the fact that the 'sacrifice' Tyrael' had offered consisted of the souls of the Bible God, the four Satans and countless souls of angels, demons, devils and fallen angels, the ritual had also temporarily sealed away **Etheria **as his comrades had fallen into a very long slumber. All alone in his dying moment due to the wounds he had received in the slaughter, Tyrael had offered his own soul to **Akasha the Root** in order to know if humanity would survive and overcome the despair or not and if his comrades would be free from their long slumber or not but only to receive a prophecy about one person that one day would free his comrades from **Akasha the Root**. Accepting the answer he managed to get, the Angel of Justice could finally have his first and the final peaceful smile on his face before he succumbed to his wounds and his soul was taken by **Akasha the Root **to be forever crucified to the Great Seal as a safe measure for the seal.

As time flew by, the existence of the **League of Angels** slowly faded away in everyone's mind except in the history recorded by the three Factions Angels, Devils and Fallen Angels though they assumed that the League had been destroyed in the Great War or more precisely, the war that the three Factions had attacked Etheria at the same time.

If only they knew how wrong their assumption was...

**[Eons later, In a medical room]**

_..." Lucky for you, your injuries are not that severe. It's okay to take off the bandages tomorror if the swelling reduced. But please remember not to put too much pressure on your right hand..."_

_In the medical room, a young woman who sat next to an occupied bed was having a conversation...well, more like she did all the talking... with her patient, a young man about sixteen or seventeen who was clad in a white shirt, black pants, short black hair and black eyes. Desipte the serious tone of the woman, the young man only looked at the television in the medical room with his sady and nearly lifeless eyes. _

"_... Hey... Are you listening to me?..."asked the woman_

_The silence was the answer she received as the boy just kept staring at the television, which now was playing the end of the live show of a rising music idol._

"_... If you're not going to answer me, I won't return your glasses and your unifo..." said the woman sternly with a small hint of playfulness in her voice as she waved a glasses in front of his eyes. Though before she could finish, she was cut off by her patient_

"_... I'm sorry... And thank you for your concern... I'll take your advice and be careful..." said the teen sadly as his head hanged low with his hair overshadowing his eyes making it hard to know if he was looking at his injured hands or not. The teen's reaction caught the woman by surprised as she had and arkward and guilty look on her her_

"_... Well... I mean... Aghhh... Ju... Just wear this and go back home already..." said the woman arkwardly as she put his black uniform gakuran and his glasses on the bed._

" _Um... Hey... I wonder why she suddenly did that. Extending her arms to an empty seat..."said the woman suddenly as the young man was slowly putting on his gakuran _

"_Hm... Maybe it's a pre-planned high five with a fan? Since this's her first concert after all..." said the woman's assistant thoughtfully as she was also watching the live show in the television._

"_But who would have known that a person would get hurt from this..." said the woman as she took a sit next to her assistant "... It was dangerous. It was lucky that it wasn't a serious case..."_

_As the teen slowly got off the bed and putting his glassed on, the woman turned back to him one more time_

"_Oh, hey, you lost the second button of your gakuran. I think you lost it when you collapsed"_

_Not saying a word, the teen just silently left the medical room with a small unnoticable smile on his face..._

_**_ "... But still, I love you..." _ **_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Snapping his eyes opened, the first thing Hiromu Ushio's eyes met was the familiar ceiling of the bedroom of his small apartment. Knowing that he wouldn't get anymore sleep after that particular dream, Ushio got out of his bed while shaking his head in order to shake off the sleepiness before he put his glasses on his face and got dress in a pair of long pants along with a simple white shirt. Looking at the small clock on his desk, he saw that it was nearly 4 a.m, a little earlier that the usual time he woke up and prepare to start his new day.After a few minutes looking at the still dark sky, Ushio decided to have a jog before he went to a small grocery shop where he worked as a part-time worker in the early morning before he went to school.

'It has been 7 months since her first live show...'sighed Ushio as he put on his shoes while his mind started dripping back to his previous dream.

How was her health now?

Was she fine?

Had she moved on?

Would one day he could reach to her even though now she was out of his league?

The unanswered questions just kept dancing in his mind but after a few minutes, he managed to shook them off... for the time being.

After all... With him, no matter how small his existence was to her or what kind of sullied future faced her... He would always be by her side...

Because... he would never stop loving her...

With his renew determination, Hiromu Ushio put the earphones on his ears, pressed the 'play' button on his mp3 player before he opened the door of his apartment and begin his new day, without knowing that his life was going to change forever...

**[Unknown place]**

"_**So this is the one of the Prophecy that **__Akasha the Root__** had made... Interesting indeed..."**_ said a man with long black hair tied into a ponytail. He was clad in a suit consisted of a black shirt and tie, a white blazer and white pants with black dress shoes while his face was concealed by a mask that had the image of a violet butterfly wing on the right side and black eyeholes concealing his pupils. And at the moment, his full attention was the ball of light in front of him, which was showing him the image of Hiromu Ushio walking toward the east as the early ray of sunlight could be seen from afar.

For so long, the masked man had stopped interfering in the mortal realm, albeit indirectly, and let his servants take care of that while he himself had become a neutral observer and observed things unfold. But this young man... he caught the interest of the masked man... enough to make the masked man almost want to immediately draw the glasses-wearing teen into his realm to see what kind of potential the young man possessed.

Almost

"_**... I am looking forward to see what kind of journey you are going to go, Hiromu Ushio... and if you can show me how strong you are... "**_ said the masked man without finishing the sentence before the ball of light slowly faded away as the masked man dissipated into a small swarm of blue butterflies and disappeared.

(End Prologue)

**Author's note: A small note to you that Tyrael is NOT an angel of the game **League Of Angels**. He came from the Diablo series. And if anyone can guess who is the masked man appeared in the end of the prologue, I will give the first person giving the right answer a surprise gift~.**

**And please read and review! We authors live by your reviews after all. XD. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Co-Author's rant: Ushio's main vocal of this version will be Rib's, Clear's and Kashitarou Itou's. Still couldn't decide on what kind of weapons Ushio will get... *sigh*. Oh well, let's just see how far this story can go...**

**A warning: This chapter's purpose is to introduce some characters as well as some girls who ****MAY**** become Ushio's heart pursuers so this chapter can be quite boring. You have been warned.**

**Chapter 1: A new day begin and The Great Seal.**

**[Short timeskip, Ushio's home, 6:30 a.m]**

"... *sigh*... At least I have enough money to pay for Kaa-san's hospital fee this month... Well, it seems I will have to live the next two days with my stomach empty..." said Ushio to himself after he put the calculator down as a small tired smile plastering on his face, his Kuoh uniform had been put on him after he finished his _very_ modest breakfast which was a small cup of instant ramen. Since his mother had been in hospital quite some time due to the recurrence of her sickness two months ago, Ushio once again had to take as many part-time jobs as he could in order to earn money for his living as well as to pay for his mother's treatment. If it wasn't for a scholarship that he had mangaed to gain, Ushio might have to stop going to school so that he could have more time to work. While sometimes his cousin, who considered Ushio's mother as his second mother, would sent Ushio money in order to help paying her treatment, Ushio would never wait for that since he knew that his cousin had other things to pay and worry, given that his cousin was very busy since he was the leader as well as the main guitarist of a rising music band...

The same band that had kicked HER out and replaced HER with another vocalist so that they could debut... thought Ushio somberly...

But Ushio would never blame his cousin as well as the band's members because in this world, if one's wish came true, then someone else would suffer a loss. There was nothing wrong about what the band had done. They had agreed to change the vocalist because they had needed to debut and after their debut, they had managed to get the funds they needed, not to mention that the money his cousin sent him was from those funds as well. So in a way, it was a happy ending for the band but a sad end for HER.

And when SHE had managed to archieve her dream, both Ushio and her recieved another loss: Now, they could never reach to each other again no matter how much they want...

"Nya~"

Suddenly, Ushio was snapped out of his somber thought by the sound of a white cat as said cat decided to jump onto Ushio's laps and looked at Ushio with its brown eyes

"Oh, Himari-chan." Said Ushio as he lightly petted her head. This was **Himari**, a stray cat that Ushio had picked up a month ago. When he had found her, both her front legs had been heavily injured and after a month Ushio took care of her with some helped from an neighbor old man who happened to be a retired vet, her leg had been fully healed and now, the cat refused to leave her new _master_'s side.

"How are you today, Himari-chan?" asked Ushio with a small smile. While some people might consider him weird after seeing him talking to his pet, Ushio wouldn't really care as talking to Himari-chan always made him few a bit less lonely and somehow, he knew that his white cat understood him.

"Nya~" replied the cat as she tilted her head toward Ushio's palm while soft purr could be heard from her throat. One weird thing about Himari was her eating. She never ate catfood and she could eat a full bowl of ochazuke (**rice with tea pouring over the rice**). And not to mention that everytime he returned from school, Ushio just kept having the feeling that his house seemed cleaner than when he left the house in the morning. Shaking his head to push his thoughts aside, Ushio put the cat down as he stood up and picked up his school briefcase. It was time to go to school.

"Okay, I have to go to school now, Himari-chan. Watch over our house for me, okay?" said Ushio as he smiled at his pet.

"Nya~" replied the cat in a tone that Ushio assumed was full of responsibility and Ushio knew that she would do like he said. There was a time even him had suffered the white cat's multiple claw attack on his face due to him returning home late from one of his part-time job. After that attack, Himari had seemed very sad as she hadn't even touched the ochazuke Ushio had prepared for her. It had taken Ushio quite a time to make his pet return to her normal self again.

"See you later then, Himari-chan" said Ushio as he petted the cat one last time before he locked the door of his apartment and started his new schoolday.

But unbeknown to Ushio, a minute later, his white cat slowly turned into a beautiful girl with buxom figure, long black hair with blue tint which was held into a ponytail by a pink bow as several bangs hanging over her forehead and framing her face, viloet eyes and she was clad in a white yukata with a red obi sash. With a swift moment, she opened the window in Ushio's bedroom and stepped out after making sure that there was no one could see her, carefully closed the window before turned back to her cat form and secretly followed her _Waka-dono _**(young lord)** who she had sworn to protect him with her life after he had saved her life

After all, how couldn't she not be worried when she could smell quite a number of faint _devil_'s smells as well as a faint smell of _nekoshou_ on her _Waka-dono _everytime he returned home?

'If any devils dare to make any moves on my _Waka-dono _or even harm him, on my name **Noihara Himari**, I swear I will let every single one of them have a taste of my blade, consequence be damned!' thought the white cat seriously as she continued secretly followed an ignorant Ushio who now had two earphones in his ears.

**[Timeskip, Kuoh Academy, lunch break]**

Lunch break. The time that most of the people who studied and/or worked in Kuoh welcomed the most. While some people, mostly third year students and a few teachers, used this time to study and finished their unfinished works, many people used this time to eat as well as have some fun or maybe just simply relax and take a short nap. The people that didn't really enjoy this time mostly were the one who worked at the cafeteria given the large number of student having lunch at there and a small number of students who were minding their own problems.

And today, one of the students who didn't enjoy the lunch break was Rias Gremory, one of The Two Great Onee-sama of Kuoh Academy and the heiress of the Gremory Clan of the remained 34 pillars of the Underworld as said heiress was sitting in her seat in the Occult Research Clubroom and let out a distressed sigh.

Last night, she had just receive the second letter from the womanizing bastard that she had been engaged to before she had been born, Riser Phenex demanding her to come back to the Underworld and marry him. Needless to say, the letter was quickly disappeared into nothingness with a flare of Rias's **Power of Destruction**.

Rias loved her parents, that was the truth. But she was also angry at them for making the contract and took away her choice in who she wanted to offer her hand in marriage to so that the clan could gain some gains from her arranged marriage. And the fact that Lucifer-damned womanizing bastard would only see her only as a 'Gremory' and a 'trophy wife' or worse, a whore who was paid to spread her legs and let him do whatever he wanted, only made the matter worse. For a long time, Rias had been researching any loopholes in the contract and hadn't found any... well, there were two ways but she wasn't sure about both of them.

The first way was to lose her virginity to someone, which somehow Rias doubted it would work, not to mention that she wanted to keep her virginity for the one she would love. Though she would still keep that as a desperate measure.

The second way was to challange Riser in a Rating Game for her freedom. To Rias this was the most possible yet hardest way. While she had managed to recuit another member for her peerage, Hyoudou Issei, a second-year student and also one of The Perverted Trio, her peerage was still quite inexperienced and fighting Riser who had a full peerage was near to suicidal. If she chose this route then she had to have her peerage train to their bones, especially Issei since he consumed all of her Pawn pieces, a proof that the power of the Sacred Gear he possessed was very powerful.

'Is wanting to be seen as simply 'Rias' and not a 'Gremory' really that hard?' sighed Rias as she mentally repeated the question that she had asked herself too many times to remember. Though when she looked outside the window, all her distress vanished as a small shade of pink appeared on her cheeks.

Under a tree not really far from the window Rias was looking through but far enough from the main building of the academy, a third-year male student was sleeping quietly, his head slightly tilted to the right side while his back leaned against the trunk of the tree, two or three music sheets lying around the young man and two earphone were put on his ears. This was Hiromu Ushio, a new student who was transferred to the academy via scholarship and one of Rias's classmates.

To Rias, Hiromu Ushio was a big mystery. He was very quiet and only spoke when the conversation directed at him. He seemed quite lonely and didn't have many friends yet he seemed to know her Queen, **Himejima Akeno**, her Rook **Toujou Koneko**, her childhood friend as well as rival, Sona Shitori or **Sona Sitri**, the heiress of the Sitri clan and finally Sona's Bishop, **Kusaka Reya** judging from the way Ushio had normal conversations with them or in Koneko's case was Ushio giving the petite Rook mochi... well, Rias did consider herself as his friend after the time she had spent around the silent young man ... But the most intrigued thing about her silent classmate was that even though Rias couldn't sense anything abnormal in Ushio, the glasses-wearing teen had the kind of aura that made you feel warm, trusting and accepting as well as attracted to him liked a sunflower tried to reach toward the warm light of the sun. And not to mention that he looked quite cute in her opinion...

'Wait, what the hell did I think?' thought Rias with a small blush. Shaking her head in other to clear her mind, Rias closed her eyes as she started remembering about the first time she had met Ushio... It had been nearly two months ago when Rias had received the first letter from that bastard Riser and to say she had been pissed would have been an understatement. After destroying the letter to the point that nothing had been left, Rias had stomped away angrily in order to clear her mind as well as calm herself down since at that time, Akeno had been out for some business so there had been no Akeno's calming tea for her.

Then the worse thing had happened. In her angry mood, Rias had crashed into Ushio who at that time had been trying to find his class since it had been his first day at Kuoh Academy and making his glasses fall to the ground. But because she still had been pissed, she had not only given him no aapology but also angrily yelled at him for "not watching where he is going" before angrily stomped away.

In short, the first meeting between Rias Gremory and Hiromu Ushio was far from 'pleasant'. When Rias had finally be able to calm down, she had been very angry with herself for letting her anger cloud her mind as well as yell at a random person like that. And when Ushio had stepped in her classroom and introduced himself to her class, anyone with half a brain could easily imagine how shocked, surprised when she had seen Ushio as well as how embarrassed Rias had felt when she had finally could met him in private and apologized for what she had done to him. And even though Ushio had quickly forgiven her, Rias still felt embarrassed everytime Akeno brought that up.

Luckily for Rias, the bell signaled the end of the lunch break stopped her mind from going any further. Glancng at the spot where Ushio had sat as said person had disappeared, probably returned to class, Rias let out a small sigh before she also left to her class.

**[Timeskip, after school, Kuoh Hospital]**

"You're really thin, Ushio-kun." Said Hiromu Ayane, Ushio's mother, who was sitting on the hospital bed in a very stern yet concerned voice "Do you eat and sleep enough?"

"Don't worry, Kaa-san. I'm still fine and alive" said Ushio with a somewhat tired smile before he changed the topic "Do you feel any better?"

"Of course I'm feeling better now. And don't change the topic" said Ayane as Ushio mentally winced. His mother could be really sharp when she needed.

"I said you don't have to worry about me, kaa-san. I still eat and sleep everyday." Said Ushio evasively with the most cheerful voice he could muster

Letting out a sigh, Ushio's mother looked down at her hands while her eyes held a sad look

"... I'm sorry, Ushio-kun. If only my sickness didn't recurrent..." before Ayane could finish her sentence, Ushio had quickly stopped her

"Please don't say that, kaa-san. You have taken care of me for nearly 18 years. Now it's my turn to take care of you. I'm your son, remember kaa-san? You have no need to worry about me and you only need to rest and heal while I take care of you" Said Ushio with a concerned voice and a caring smile as he tried to change the topic of their conversation again "Oh right. Where are **Akame-san, Kurome-san** and **Inori-san,** kaa-san?"

Immediately, Ayane's mood turned one hundred eighty degrees as Ushio's mother eyes had a mischievous glint that made Ushio gulped. Somehow, Ushio felt a chill ran down his spine.

"Well, Akame-chan and Kurome-chan are being diagnosed to see if they are fully recovered or not while Inori-chan is being diagnosed for her upcoming eyes surgery." Said Ayane as the mischievous glint in her eyes was more and more obvious while Ushio started sweating. "But still, quickly switching your attention from your poor mother to my three young maidens hospital roommates like that... It seemed my son has started noticing girls... Maybe I should start to come up with the names for my future grandchildren as well as how my grandchildren will look like..."

"Uhh, Kaa-san..." said Ushio nervously but his mother just completely ignored him due to still being occupied in her quite loud thought. Sometimes his mother's tendency to pair him with his female friends, which his mother had mysteriously gained after a certain live concert Ushio had gone to and received a few injuries, could be quite out of control and brought Ushio into many awkward situations.

"... Inori-chan can be a good candidate... Pink hair with my son's eyes... Ohh! My future granddaughter will be the cutest little girl in the world!" squealed Ayane

"Kaa-san. Please stop..." said Ushio with a hint of pleading in his voice but his mother just ignored him the second tim

"... Akame-chan and Kurome-chan are also good too even though Kurome-chan's personality sometimes can be a little aloof..." continued Ayane with her future-daughter-in-law choosing, much to Ushio's embarrassment "... Black hair with black eyes or red eyes... Uhhh! My future grandchildren will be very cute no matter they are boys or girls! All the posibilities are so appealing and I don't want to choose which is better"

"Kaa-san! Please stop! This is embarrassing!" said Ushio in his newest attempt to stop his mother before his mother's tendency could be...

"Ah! I know! Ushio-kun can get married to all three of them!" cried Ayane happily as if Christmas had come early while her son choked on his own saliva as his cheeks had a small blush"That way I can have a lot of grandchildren to play with and spoild rotten!"

... Okay, it was too late and his mother's tendency was out of control now and Ushio could only groan at his mother. Though to be honest, Ushio still felt somewhat happy that his mom was now cheerful again and being a little embarrassed was a very small price for Ushio to pay for that.

But unbeknown to Ushio, outside the room his mother stayed in the hospital, there were three young maiden in patients clothing standing outside the door and hearing Ushio's mother loud thought, their faces had a heavy shade of red. Though the girl with short hair in a twintail style and black eyes and the girl whose face was similar to her sister with the exception of red eyes and long black hair were literally shooting steam from their ears just by hearing what Ushio's mother had said. At the same time, the third girl who had lonk pink tied into two pigtails was poking her inder fingers together in embarrassment.

"Mama? What are those three onee-chan doing?" asked a random little boy who was also a patient to his mother, his finger pointed at the three young maiden.

"Shhhs, don't look, Hiro-kun" said the boy's mother as she urged the little boy to go quickly in order to leave the scene.

**[Unknown place]**

_In a room, there was a girl who had blond hair tied into two braids and put in ring shape was sitting behind a long table with her manager sittng next to her. In front of her was various news reporters with many cameras and video cameras pointing at her, all of them was waiting anxiously for her answer concerning about a rumor about an incident in her first live show_

"_... Please stop spreading this kind of malicious gossip"_

_She said in a normal with a very small hint of pleading in her voice..._

"_I don't want to cause any more trouble for a boy I don't know"_

_Despite saying with an indifferent face, she could feel her heart slowly breaking apart after she said that sentence..._

"_That... This is my official position"_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Snapping her eyes open, a mid-length blond hair girl sat up from her bed with tears kept flowing freely from her eyes after having her usual dream.

The same dream of the interview which had occurred two days after her first live show.

The same dream that had been haunting her for seven months and more likely would continue for a long time.

When she worked as her idol, her smile would always appear on her face but when she came back to her apartment, that smile would quickly disappear before she sat into her desk, writing a letter to the boy that she loved unconditionally with all her heart, putting it inside a red envelop with a flower-shaped seal on it and finally, put it in a drawer of her desk that she always locked.

When had she become such a good actress like that? She had asked herself like that only to have a same answer.

Since when she had still kept singing and smiling while seeing her love had been being brought out due to his injuries causing by her selfish desire to touch him, to feel him once more time.

And now, compared to the imaginary snow white wings she had carried on her back the time before she became an idol, the snow white wings that she carried on her back when she was an idol at this time were just merely props.

With a small bitter smile as she wiped away her tears, she wonder why people said that the more tears one person shed, the stronger that person became.

Because to her, it was wrong, VERY wrong.

Because to her, it would only make her break apart.

Reaching her hand toward her cellphone, she unlocked it, opened the photo album in her phone and opened a picture that she always carefully hid in her phone. In the picture was her standing next to a black hair boy wearing glasses.

And then she started hugging her cellphone in her chest tightly and silently crying while whispering repeatedly to no one until she was claimed by her sleep again

"... Ushio-kun... Please forgive me... Please forgive me... Please forgive me... Please forgive me..."

**[Unknown realm]**

How long had he been here?

How long had passed since the time his soul, along with a fragment of his conciousness, had been crucified to The Great Seal?

Centuries?

Millennia?

Eons?

He couldn't remember now. Hell, even sometimes he had trouble just to remember his name.

A strange chuckle.

Since when he had started caring about something like time or remember his name, he wonder.

In this realm, his name was unimportant and time wasn't something he need to worry and he knew that even if he was given a chance to be freed from this seal, he would never take it. The risk of someone found this place and trying to break The Great Seal, which he doubted anyone, even that overgrown lizard **Great Red,** could do.

But then again, he knew that eventually, someone would try to freed the bloodthirsty beast that the Great Seal was holding for their own gains or purposes and with the endless potential a living being could possess, the possibility of someone could gain the power that can crack or even break The Great Seal was as realistic as the existence of **The League of Angels.** That was why he would always accept his fate as the safe measure for The Great Seal, which he also considered as the punishment for his crime to also sealed **Etheria** away as well as put his comrades into the long slumber and let humanity fend for itself.

And speaking of the League, had his comrades been freed from their slumber, he wonder.

Even though he had heard the prophecy from **Akasha the Root **that his comrades would be freed by a person, he was still worried.

What kind of person would freed his comrades? Good or evil? Benevolent or malevolent? A protector or a Destroyer?

He couldn't answer.

And then he heard something, which he easily identified as sound of footstep.

Who was that?

Who could come to this place?

He could feel the presence but couldn't see said being. He could only be freed if The Great Seal was in danger so he couldn't know who was standing there.

"**... So this is The Great Seal... It is even greater than the seal that blue hair boy created in other to save humanity... But why do I feel there is something keep trying to bypass the Seal and contact with the beast?"** said the being

There was another seal? Who was this blue hair boy he heard that had saved humanity? But more importantly, there was something kept trying to bypass the seal and contact the apocalyptic beast The Great Seal was holding? How couldn't he, the safe measure of the seal, sense anything? Who was this being?

"**... I see... The Sephiroth Grail..." **continued the being **"... Though this seems like it is done unintentionally... I think I will spare its user from being told how the life and the soul of this bloodthirsty beast is made..."**

Ah, now he remembered. The **Sephiroth Grail**, a Longinus tier Sacred Gear and one of the **Holy Relics**. It gave the user the ability to make contact with the principle of life with the price of forcefully being told how said life and the soul of said life were made. How could that being know about that?

"**... It's done..."**

What was done, he wonder. What happened to the seal? He couldn't sense any change in the seal...

"**... I hope Igor won't mind keeping an eye on The Great Seal for a short while... And I think I may have to say my greeting to Ushio sooner than I expect..."**

And then, the being mysteriously vanished without a trace of his presence. At the same time, the soul resided in the seal could somewhat foresee it now after the visit of the unknown being as well as judging from what the being had said.

A storm.

He could foresee a storm was forming and waiting to be released.

And now, he could only hope that his comrades would be freed by a good person soon or else...

No word could describe the outcome the storm would bring forth not only to the humanity but also to the **World** itself**.**

(Chapter end)

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Co-Author's note: To anyone who is waiting for Naruto Musou revised, no worry because at the moment, Varange is working on it and IF he's ****lucky****, the update will come soon before February 15th. But no promise.**

**See you guys later and please, read and review! We authors live by the review after all.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Co-Author's rant:... Now how should I put this?... Ugh... Well...**

**First of all... HOLY SWEET MERCIFUL KAMI-SAMA! RIB'S THIRD ALBUM "Singing Rib" IS MAGNIFICIENT! THE SONG "Akaito" (Red strings) IN THE ALBUM IS THE THIRD SONG OF THE STORY AFTER "Sarishinohara" AND "Yonjuunana"! NOW I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE THE PV TO KNOW THE FINAL ENDING OF THE STORY BECAUSE ONLY READING THE LYRICS OF "Akaito" LEFT ME UNSATISFIED!**

**Secondly... If you and CHRIS don't give me at least somewhat a satisfied ending of your story, I will come and burn down your f*beep* house, you heard me MikitoP?!**

**And finally, PREPARE TO PLAY THE MUSIC AND BOW YOUR HEAD TO THE BEAUTY OF Kashitarou Itou's VOICE! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *cough* *cough* ugh... Anyway, I already put a link in the profile in order to save time for who want to hear, THOUGH I RECOMMEND YOU TO PREPARE TO PLAY THE SONG OR AT LEAST HEAR IT.**

**Okay, I'm good now. Now Let's get the show on the roll!**

**Chapter 2: First meetings and The First Angel.**

**[Unknown realm]**

"_... It's time... "_ said a feminine voice _"... Will Humanity be destroyed... or be protected..."_

A small chuckle

"_... It's time to find the answer that even I don't know..."_ continued the voice _"... And welcome back... __**The League of Angels**__..." _

**[The next day]**

"Here is your meal, Himari-chan" said Ushio as he put a small bowl of ochazuke made from his last night leftover rice and tea in front of his white cat "This will be your last meal because we will have to live the next day with our stomach empty so eat up."

"Nya~" said the white cat as she looked at Ushio with an odd look that Ushio couldn't put it but he decided to shrugged it off before he put his first and final meal of today as well as the next day in his school briefcase: a small carton of coffee-flavoured milk. Slapping his hands together, Ushio stood up from his spot and left to tend his sunflower pot and to take a shower before he went to school.

Though when Ushio get out of the bathroom, fully clad in his school uniform, the glasses-wearing teen didn't expect too see the bowl of ochazuke was left untouched while Himari-chan kept looking at him with her same strange look that the white cat had given him earlier

"Nya~" said Himari as she used her right front leg to push the untouched bowl of ochazuke toward Ushio's direction with a look that Ushio assumed was a look of concern that his white cat managed to get. This action brought a small smile along with a small sigh as Ushio sat down in front of his white cat

"Thank you, Himari-chan but you don't have to worry about me." Said Ushio as he absently petted her head "And to be honest, this may be the last decent meal that I can give you... "

Another sigh was let out as Ushio turned his eyes toward the ceiling before he continued

"... The cost of my kaa-san's treatment... It just increased... And I still have to pay the water, gas and electricity bills... Now I'm not even sure whether I could afford one meal a day or not even if I stopped studying in order to have more part-time jobs and work full-time..." said Ushio in a sad tone as he thought about his conversation with the doctor yesterday while his hand, which had some calluses due to doing manual labor works, still absently petted Himari's head as said cat now was silently lying on Ushio's lap "... I won't lie that the upcoming day will be very far from easy... If you decide to stay with me then I will share my meal with you, well, if I manage to have a meal... And if you decide to leave me to find a better place to live, I will not blame you... You have your own free will and I won't stop it..."

After a silent minute, Ushio picked Himari from his laps and put her down before he said to his cat with a small sincere and full of conviction smile

"But as I said, don't worry about me, Himari-chan. I will do everything I can so that not only my kaa-san can be treated but also I can help Akame-san, Kurome-san and Inori-san keep their hope alive so that they can recover... As long as I can still stand by my own feet, I can still work... As long as my eyes can still see, I will never stop looking forward ... And as long as I'm still alive and breathing... I will never lose my hope..."

With a final long sigh, Ushio patted Himari's head one last time before he stood up and picked up his school briefcase along with the keys of his apartment's door.

"Thank you for hearing me rambling, Himari-chan. Now I feel better now." Said Ushio as he went to the door of his apartment "Watch over our house for me, okay?"

After he finished his words, Ushio locked the door, put the earphones on his ears, pressed the 'play' button on his mp3 player and began his new day.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A minute later, after Ushio had left for his school, Noihara Himari, now returned to her human form which was clad in her usual white yukata with red obi sash, sat in seiza way as in front of her was the same bowl of ochazuke that her Waka-dono had prepared for her earlier.

Two trails of tear were rolling on her beautiful face, though the bakeneko didn't wipe it away as she was too deep in her thought to notice that anyway.

Hiromu Ushio... Her savior, her Waka-dono and the same person that she had sworn to protect with her life... He had saved her life, nursed her back to full health and offered her a roof to live and even treated her like a human being despite her disguise as a cat... And to Himari, it wasn't an exaggeration to say that the past two months she had spent with Hiromu Ushio was one of the best time in her life as she had gotten much closer to him (as close as a cat could be with her Waka-dono, of course). And the time she had spent around him as well as secretly following him had made her understand about her Waka-dono's nature: calm, sincere, kind, caring. And his smile... it would always make Himari blush everytime she thought about it.

But the most important thing about him was despite all the burdens he had to carry on his shoulders, he never lost his hope and just kept continuing to go forward...

He carried all those burdens in silence without any complaints and with a sincere smile on his face...

Meanwhile, what had she, Noihara Himari, done for him beside secretly protecting her Waka-dono from the shadow, which until now has been proved rather unnecessary given that those _devils_ seemed not mean any harms to her Waka-dono, and cleaning the apartment, which was very easy since Ushio had a habit to clean the house after he returned from his part-time job in early morning?

Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Clenching her fists tightly, Himari could only curse herself for that.

Why didn't she just tell her Waka-dono the truth about herself so that she could stand by his side and share his burden, not just staying in the shadow in this cat form and 'protect' him from afar?

Was it because she didn't want her Waka-dono to be involved in a dangerous supernatural world where Angels, Devils, Fallen Angels, youkai, ayakashi, oni and many other kinds were in a very thin peace that could be broken at anytime?

Yes. But her inner self knew that wasn't the real reason.

She was scared. That was the real reason.

She was scared that he wouldn't accept her for who and what she was.

She wasn't scared to be kicked out. No. She was scared to see his eyes would look at her in disgust. She was scared that her Waka-dono wouldn't want her again. She was scared that he would hate her given that ayakashi had somewhat a bad reputation with human. Even though she could hide the truth about her origin, she knew that sooner or later, her Waka-dono would eventually find out. And just thinking that Ushio would hate her was enough to make her cringe in fear.

And if her Waka-dono didn't accept her... She couldn't even dare to think about what would happen to her or she would just go insane.

But... another part in her told her otherwise...

It made her think about something that was even more terrifying...

What if one day the burdens her Waka-dono had beeing bearing on his shoulders had become too much for him.

What if one day her Waka-dono had collapsed from exhaustion, or fallen ill or, Kami-sama forbid, be in danger because he had kept working even though his health wouldn't have allowed him.

What if one day the sincere smile that Himari loved so much had disappeared and had been replaced by a bitter and despairing smile.

All of those things couldn't have happened if she had thrown away her fear in order to stand by his side and help him shoulder the burdens that had started becoming heavier and heavier for him.

For quite a long time, her Waka-dono had been the pillar of strength for the people he held dear, but if one of those things had happened to him, who would be his pillar of strength if it wasn't her?

And then she remembered one thing that her Waka-dono had said one month ago

**[Flashback]**

"_A bond is a deep connection that can never be broken." Said Ushio who was now sitting on the balcony, his back leant against the wall while his hand was petting Himari who now was lying peacefully on his laps in her cat form "No matter how long the time has pasted or how far between people and people or how hateful people might become, heart and heart are and always will be connected."_

**[Flashback end]**

"... heart and heart are and always will be connected..." said Himari quietly to herself as her left hand was put on her left chest where she could feel her heart was beating faster and faster.

A small smile appeared on her face.

Now she finally reached it...

"This is my resolve... My resolve..."

Yes... Her resolve... Her resolution...

It was time for her to stop standing in the shadow and started helping her Waka-dono with his burdens. But first...

"... I hope Waka-dono's Kaa-sama will forgive me for using some of her clothes without asking her..." mumbled Himari in embarrassment

... she needed some proper clothes before she could go out and help her Waka-dono.

**[Timeskip]**

**{*Play music: Poem of everyone's soul_Persona 3 theme*}**

'Where... am I?'

It was Ushio's first question when the sound of passenger train running on the rail had waken him up. And imagine his surprise when he found himself in a train instead of the music room of Kuoh Academy. Everything around him in the car of the train he was standing, from the floor, ceiling to the benchs, all having the same blue. Looking outside a window, Ushio was even more surprised when he noticed the scenes outside just kept repeating themselves again and again.

'Am I dreaming?' thought Ushio inwardly. Yeah, he must be dreaming. And then he noticed another strange thing: his mp3 player just stopped playing despite its battery was still full.

*TAP* *TAP* *TAP* *TAP*

Suddenly, the sound of footstep echoed to Ushio's ear as the door led to the other car opened.

"**Welcome."** said a voice calmly as its owner slowly walked into the train car and gave Ushio a small bow. He had long black hair tied into a ponytail and He was clad in a suit consisted of a black shirt and tie, a white blazer and white pants with black dress shoes while his face was concealed by a mask that had the image of a violet butterfly wing on the right side and black eyeholes concealing his pupils **"It's a pleasure to meet you"**

"Who are you?" asked Ushio cautiously. Even though the mysterious man standing in front of him had the kind of aura that made Ushio felt he could trust this man, somehow Ushio could tell this man... there was something inhuman about this masked man.

"**I am Philemon, a dweller in the rift between conciousness and unconciousness."** Introduced the masked man named **Philemon "And now, a simple test. Can you state your name?"**

"My name is Ushio... Hiromu Ushio" said Ushio as his eyes refused to leave **Philemon**

"**Splendid." **Said **Philemon**, his voice still held the same calmness from the beginning of the conversation **"There aren't many people who can remember their identity in this realm. It seems you passed the test."**

Before Ushio could ask any question, **Philemon** continued with his usual calm tone

"**Now tell me Ushio, are you awared of your true self and your desires?"**

"My true self?" asked Ushio questionably only to receive a nod from **Philemon. **"... To be honest, I don't know really sure myself... All I can do is to do what my heart feel is right... And my desire... I want my kaa-san's, Akame-san's, Kurome-san's and Inori-san's health fully recover... "

"**And?"** added **Philemon**

"... I want to meet HER... to hold HER hands at least one last time..." finished Ushio in a quiet tone

Nodding approvingly at Ushio, **Philemon** started speaking again

"**A very truthful answer. And it showed me all I need to know. On a side note, I can sense that your powers are slowly waking up now. That's another good thing"**

"Powers? What do you mean by that?" asked Ushio though the mysterious masked man just said in a cryptic tone

"**You will know it soon. And it seems it's time for you to go back now. I will see you again in a later date... Farewell, Hiromu Ushio..."**

And then everything around Ushio turned dark.

**{*End music*}**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

*BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP* *BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP* *BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP*

"... Ugh... " groaned Ushio as he slowly opened his eyes to find now he was back at the music room of Kuoh Academy "... Was that... a dream?"

A very strange dream to be more precise, thought Ushio somberly. He wondered just how in the world could he dream like that? And that man... **Philemon** was his name if Ushio remembered correctly... he had said that Ushio's 'powers' were slowly waking up. Just what in the world did he mean? Just trying to come up with a plausible explaination was more than enough to give Ushio a major headache

Wait, since when did he start caring about some nonsense dream anyway? Ushio couldn't help but have a small smile appeared on his face when he thought about that. He could swear that Inori's personality had somehow rubbed onto him.

*BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP* *BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP* *BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP*

"Huh? Oh right, my cellphone... A strange telephone number... " said Ushio as he took out his cellphone and looked at it screen before picked up the call "Moshi moshi. Who are you there?"

"_Ushio-kun!"___a familiar beautiful feminine voice could be heard from the other side

"Inori-san?" said a surprised Ushio. This was **Yuzuriha Inori**, one of the three hospital roomates with his mother. Inori was about his age with light pink hair that ombred into hot pink and was tied into pigtails, a beautiful face and a very beautiful voice. Both her parents had died from an accident and leaving her behind with a small fortune. Inori had been hospitalized because of a disease that made her eyes became nearly blind. "Are you calling from the hospital? How are your as well as everyone's health?"

"_Yes. And everyone is fine. Akame-san and Kurome-san are with me here helping me making a call.."_ Came Inori's reply and Ushio could hear 2 distant 'ohayo' sounds from the twin.

**Akame **and** Kurome **were a twin and the other two hospital roomates of his mother beside Inori. While they were twin, Akame had red eyes with long black hair while Kurome had black eyes and short black hair in a twintail style. Despite their serious and coldhearted face appearance due to they were abandoned by their own parents in the past when they had been small thus making the twin abandoned their own surname, both of them were just actually socially awkward, though Kurome had been much more aloof and scared of being seen weak while Akame had had a tendency to hide and bottle up her feeling until Ushio became their friend and helped them open up and slowly overcome said problems. On a side note, Akame and Kurome seemed to know how to handle a sword very well judging from how they told about their katana: **Murasame**, which belonged to Akame and **Yatsufusa**, which belonged to Kurome andanother swordwhich 'will belong to the person that we hold dear' as Akame had said. And finally, both the sisters also had...

"_Oh, and do you know that both Akame-san and Kurome-san just broke their own eating record of Kuoh hospital ten minutes ago?"_ continued Inori which caused two shout **'Inori!'** echoed to Ushio's ear.

... they also had a very big... no scratch that, very HUGE appetite and Ushio couldn't help but wonder should he congratulate or feel sympathy for the guy who Akame or Kurome liked.

"*Achoo!*" Suddenly Ushio couldn't help but sneezed twice in a row.

"_Are you okay there, Ushio-kun?" _asked Inori in a concerned voice

"Ah, don't worry about me. I'm fine." Said Ushio as she drove the conversation to the other direction "Oh right, you are going to have your eyes surgery this afternoon, right? Are you nervous about your surgery?"

"_Of course I am nervous. They are going to operate on my eyes, you know?"_ replied Inori as Ushio could feel a small hint of fear in her voice before it was replaced by a hint of shyness

"_But... after I recover... I will finally be able to see Ushio-kun's face for the first time, right?"_

"... Um, that's right" said Ushio with a small happy smile "And I will be able to see your eyes, too."

"_Hehe..."_ giggled Inori in embarrassment while two distant huffs could be heard from Akame and Kurome _"... Au... If you don't mind... Can I hear you sing before I have my surgery? Please?... Akame-san and Kurome-san also want to hear, too."_

"Well... No, I don't mind. But... my singing is not really good"

"_Please, Ushio-kun"_ said Inori's voice pleadingly from the other side

And at that moment, Ushio made one of his mistake: he started remembering the innocent yet cute face that Inori usually made when she asked Ushio or anyone something she want, the face that could easily shatter any defence.

And this time, it was no exception.

Letting out a sigh, Ushio said with a tired smile as he picked up one of his music sheets, walked to the piano in the music room and sat down on the bench in front of the piano. Ushio made a mental note to thank the daughter of the maid-cafe's owner where he worked for sometimes teaching him how to handle a piano as well as some other music instruments.

With that, Ushio put his cellphone on the piano, closed his eyes as his fingers start moving on the piano keys

**{*Play music: Sayonara dake ga Jinsei da (Life is full of goodbyes)_Kashitarou Itou*}**

**Sayonara dake ga jinsei da to iu/ Life is only made of goodbyes,**

**Dare ga itta ga wasureta keredo/ I've forgotten who said that but**

**Machigai dewa nai you na ki ga shite/ With a feeling that I'm not mistaken,**

**Furikaeri Tachidomaru no/ I look back and stand still**

**.**

**Deai ga areba wakare ga aru to/ If there are meetings, there will be separations,**

**Dare ga itta ka wasureta keredo/ I've forgotten who said that but**

**Sore ja nani mo hajimerarenai darou/ If that's the case, nothing can ever begin right?**

**Naze umaretekita no ka wakaranai naa/ For what purpose were we born I still do not know**

**.**

**Marude boku wa Tsukurimono de kamawanai/ It's as if I wouldn't mind being artificial,**

**Demo korondara Chi ga nagarerun dayo/ But if I ever tumble and fall, blood will flow from my wounds**

Slowly and gracefully, Ushio started singing in a strong, clear and earnest-sounding voice with a narrow, almost quavering vibrato that could be described as fluttery and slightly "peculiar" yet warm and pleasant to listen to.

In short, his voice could be described as the voice of a perfect ikemen that every girl would dream

**Douka onegai da misete kurenaika Kimi ga aishita mono wo subete/ Please, I ask of you, will you show it to me? Everything that you endear**

**Douka onegai da misete kurenaika Kimi ga osoreru mono wo/ Please, I ask of you, will you show it to me? The things that you fear**

**Donna kimi demo Soba ni isasete/No matter who you truly are, please let me stay by your side**

**.**

**Kono kanashimi ga yogoreteru nara/ If this sadness were to be stained,**

**Kirei na yuki ga furi tsumoru to iu/ pure white snow will fall and pile up**

**Atarimae no you ni ikiteta kedo/ I've lived while thinking that this was a given,**

**Kisuitara Umorete shimaisoudatta/ but before I knew it, I feel as if I'm about to be buried**

**.**

**Tatoe donna Kaze ga fukedo kawaranai/** **No matter what kinds of wind blow, nothing will change**

**Kono omoi wa kaerare wa shinain dayo/ This feeling will never ever be changed**

**.**

**Douka onegai da misete kurenaika Kimi ga sasageta mono wo subete/ Please, I ask of you, will you show it to me? Everything you have dedicated**

**Douka onegai da misete kurenaika Kimi ga kakushita kizu wo/ Please, I ask of you, will you show it to me? The wounds that you've hidden**

**Donna kimi demo boku ni yudanete/ No matter who you truly are, please entrust yourself to me**

**.**

**Hito wa dare demo kodoku dato iu/ No matter who we are, we all feel lonely**

**Jitsu wa boku mo sou omounda/ Actually, I feel that way as well**

**Kimi no kodoku mo Boku no kodoku mo/ Your loneliness, my loneliness**

**Kesu koto wa dekinai demo/ We can't erase it but**

**Wakachiaeru darou/ We can shoulder it together**

Without giving any other thought to the things around him, his fingers just kept dancing on the piano keys as he poured all of his mind and emotions into the song.

His performance, his voice... it was nothing short of divine as his voice could even make any Goddess fall for him

**Douka onegai da misete kurenaika Chi wo nagashiteru kimi no kokoro/ Please, I ask of you, will you show it to me? Your bleeding heart**

**Douka onegai da misete kurenaika Yogoreta mama no sugita jikan mo/ Please, I ask of you, will you show it to me? The stained time that has passed**

**.**

**Douka onegai da misete kurenaika Kimi ga aishita mono wo subete/ Please, I ask of you, will you show it to me? Everything that you endear**

**Douka onegai da misete kurenaika Kimi ga kakaeru mono wo/ Please, I ask of you, will you show it to me? The things that you hold **

**.**

**Donna kimi demo Soba ni isasete/ No matter who you truly are, please let me stay by your side.**

**{*End music*}**

When the final note finally came to its end, it took nearly a full minute for Ushio to finally get out of his flow of emotions and pick his cellphone up in order to finish his conversation with Inori, who seemed very happy with his non-audience performance.

But unbeknown to Ushio, outside the music room stood the only audience who was a certain black hair black hair sadistic beauty as her back was leaned against the wall of the music room, her right hand was put on her chest where her heart was located and she could feel her heart was drumming wildly in her chest.

"..._No matter who you truly are, please let me stay by your side_..." mumbled the black hair beauty as a light blush appeared on her cheeks while creepy giggles could be heard from her "... You're really good with your killing words, Ushio-kun... I hope I can awake your inner sadist if you have, ufufufufu..."

**[Timeskip, that night]**

'And another tiring night has finally end.' Thought Ushio tiredly as he was walking back to his apartment. Working as a ice cream and sweets seller at one place and then working as a dishwasher as well as a custodian in another place and was very tiring even for a fully mature person. And tomorrow Ushio was going to have a chemistry test and he hadn't reviewed much, let alone doing his homework.

'It seems I will have another sleepless night... I wonder how was Inori-san's eyes surgery...' thought Ushio tiredly as he tried to ignored his grumbling stomach. The small box of coffee-flavored milk he had drunk after school could only help him until 7 p.m and now it was already 11 p.m. And tomorrow he would have to live with an empty stomach...

Looking at the night sky above him, Ushio couldn't help but feel jealous with the clouds floating aimlessly in the sky. They just floated around, just be itself and enjoyed its short existance to the fullest. A cloud had no burden, no rule could bind it and a cloud had no problem to deal with. They were so free. But if he had had a choice, one thing for sure that he would never choose to throw away his burdens because without them, he would lose all his precious people as well as the bonds between him and them.

And then Ushio's mind now started thinking back about the two people he had met today. The first one was a blond nun whose name was **Asia Argento** he had met earlier in the afternoon and helped her find the church she was appointed to. It was quite lucky for Ushio that his Italian was good enough to spoke to the lost nun. While Ushio could see that Asia had a very kind heart, for some odd reasons, Ushio could feel that Asia was hiding her sadness and loneliness behind her cheerful face even though he didn't have any proof to prove this. He just knew it.

The second person was a girl was a girl named **Noihara Himari**, a new waitress employee of the maid cafe where he worked as a dishwasher and a custodian. She was very nice to everyone though for some odd reasons, Ushio just kept having the feeling that he had known her before but Ushio just couldn't remember where and when he had met the black hair beauty and Himari seemed to know him, too... Well, if you could consider throwing glares at him everytime he helped or spoke to any female person was the sigh of Himari knew him...

"Well well well, so you're here, little filthy human. Since I'm not in good mood I will make this quick"

Suddenly, a chilling voice could be heard from behind and Ushio's world exploded in red as he felt something pierced through him from his back.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"_...up"_

What had... happened to... me? Ushio wondered

"_...up..."_

Everything around him... was red... as he could... feel his life... was... slipping away... from him...

"_... ake... up..." _

What... was... that...

"_... Wake up... "_

A gentle beautiful and melodic voice...

"_... Call for me..."_

Who were you, thought Ushio.

"_... Call for me... I will protect you..."_

A warm and gentle sensation embraced him like a blanket and made him feel safe.

"_... __**The Heir of Tyrael**__..."_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Aww, why did you kill him, Raynare?" whined the loli looking Fallen Angel who had blond hair as she looked at the dying form of Ushio lying on the ground in the pool of his own blood "He looks kinda cute in my opinion and I want to try to _ride_ him or have him as my pet. What a waste"

"I'm not in the mood here, Mittelt" grunted the other Fallen Angel named Raynare "This little pest knows about our little blond nun and I somehow can feel something odd about this pest. I don't have time to toy with this filthy human like with that little perverted pest and killing him this way is the fastest way to deal with this..."

"But it's still a waste though" said the final Fallen Angel whose name was Kalawarner as she noticed "Wait, is that guy still alive?"

Turning her head back, Raynare's eyes caught the sight of Ushio's right arm was shakily reached toward the sky as if he wanted to reach something while his lips just silently opened and closed as if he wanted to say something in his dying moment. Letting out a 'Tch', Raynare summoned a light spear in her hand and threw toward Ushio's head in order to end his life...

*SHATTER*

... but she wasn't prepared to see her light spear was shattered to pieces before the light spear could make contact with its target.

"What the..." before Raynare could snap out of her shock, a wave of tremendous pressure hit the three Fallen Angels hard and forced them down on their knees as gradually, a figure stepped into existence from a small pillar of golden light between the Fallen Angels and Ushio.

The figure was clad in the outfit that did nothing but showed her perfect hourglass figure and her flawless white skin that seemed to shine in the night. Long and luscious silver blond hair flowing in the breezes of the night as her feminine and elegent face donned a small smile that sent chills to the three Fallen Angels's spines while her golden almond-shaped eyes never stoped looking at the three shaking Fallen Angels. The warm yet superior aura that could demand the obedience from any beings was more than the most solid proofs showing the unimaginable power she possessed.

In short, the being in front of the three Fallen Angels was the perfection itself. Hopelessly and impossibly beautiful that no mortal could dream to archieve.

But the most important thing about this person was a pair of HUGE beautiful white angel wings that could even make the wings of the archangels look pale in comparison.

**Along side time always exists fate.**

**Some call it The Bearer of Cruelty while some consider it The Fortune of the World**

**Some consider it the best faithful guide of one's journey to find the answer for that live**

Without moving even an inch, a magnificent spear appeared in her right hand as the tip of the spear was pointed at the three Fallen Angels, making them visibly flinch just like they were seeing their own death

**I am Fortuna, The Angel of Fate and Fortune.**

The spear in the hand of the **Angel of Fate and Fortune** started illuminating a faint light of silver that made the three Fallen Angels visibly flinch just by the heavy aura leaking from the spear.

**And now, it's time to receive your judgement from your own fate, Fallen ones.**

(Chapter end)

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Co-Author's note: 'Ikemen' is a Japanese term for 'a nice/good-looking men' or 'cool guy'. Compared to 'bishounen', the term 'ikemen' is more mature and somewhat slang. Also, there is another term 'biseinen' which is used for the same meaning as 'ikemen'. While Ushio's age is more appropriate with the term 'bishounen', his appearance doesn't belong to 'bishounen' category and without his glasses, he still has a more mature look than a 'pretty-boy' look. So I decided to use the term 'ikemen'.**

**Well, a few more days and the Lunar New Year will come so... Happy Lunar New Year!**

**And finally, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! We authors live by your reviews after all! **


End file.
